


Ode To A Broken Ankle

by ginnyred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Arthur, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Genderswap, Italiano | Italian, Literary References & Allusions, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Merleen la domenica pomeriggio va a studiare al parco, è perché la vitamina D e l'aria aperta – è risaputo – fanno bene alla salute. Il fatto che proprio di fronte a quello che è rapidamente diventato il <i>suo</i> albero sia in corso, come ogni domenica, una partita di calcetto è una congiuntura sfortunata che Merleen si sforza di ignorare. Del resto, ha altro da fare, <i>lei</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To A Broken Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi descritti in questa storia non appartengono a me, ma agli aventi diritto. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Se Merleen la domenica pomeriggio va a studiare al parco, è perché la vitamina D e l'aria aperta – è risaputo – fanno bene alla salute. Il fatto che proprio di fronte a quello che è rapidamente diventato il _suo_ albero sia in corso, come ogni domenica, una partita di calcetto è una congiuntura sfortunata che Merleen si sforza di ignorare. Del resto, ha altro da fare, _lei_. Studiare per l'esame di letteratura, ad esempio.  
  
Merleen volta con decisione una pagina dell'antologia.  
  
_She walks in beauty, like the night_ , dice Lord Byron.  
  
E ha dannatamente ragione.  
  
Ecco, magari “walk” è un po' poco. Perché lei non cammina, no: corre come una forsennata dietro al pallone da quasi un'ora e mezza, ormai, e non dà segno di avere intenzione di fermarsi. _She runs in beauty, like a madwoman_ sarebbe probabilmente più accurato, ma il tetrametro giambico non perdona.  
  
Merleen sospira e azzarda un'altra occhiata al campo da gioco.  
  
Lei le dà le spalle. I suoi capelli biondi, raccolti in una coda sfatta, coprono appena la scritta sul retro della maglietta dell'Arsenal che indossa anche oggi, come tutte le domeniche. PENDRAGON, legge Merleen, quando la ragazza riprende a correre e la coda le si sposta di lato, sopra una spalla. E sotto, stampato in grandi cifre bianche, il numero dieci.  
  
Merleen, che pure non è un asso in matematica, è sicura al 99% che Pendragon sia il cognome della ragazza.  
  
(Potrebbe averlo googlato, e non c'è nessun Pendragon che gioca nell'Arsenal. C'è, invece, a quanto pare, un MP alla Camera dei Comuni di nome Pendragon – tory, due mogli, _due figlie!_ , quattro case, tre Rolls Royce – e Merleen ci tiene a sottolineare che non è una stalker, okay? Non è certo colpa sua che il _Sun_ posta certi articoli.)  
  
E comunque, così per la cronaca, dovrebbe essere illegale per qualcuno che ha quattro case avere anche quel profilo. Ecco, sì, e anche quelle gambe. E dovrebbe essere ancora più illegale sporcarsele di terra, erba – e, oddio, era sangue quello? – giocando a fare Lionel Messi al parco alla domenica pomeriggio.  
  
Non che Merleen abbia poi molto di cui lamentarsi, eh. Tutt'altro.  
  
La ragazza sospira e chiude il libro di scatto. Ha come l'impressione che domani le toccherà recuperare un bel po' di lavoro.  
  
°  
  
Una domenica d'estate come un'altra, sdraiata sul suo telo all'ombra del suo albero, Merleen sta studiando Keats e la sua _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ (sì, lo sa anche lei che è patetica, grazie molte), quando una pallonata particolarmente mal calcolata colpisce e spezza un ramo dell'albero, e il pallone finisce rotolando a nemmeno un metro dal suo telo.  
  
Merleen si sistema nervosamente gli occhiali sul naso, ma non muove un muscolo per recuperarlo. (Perché non sono affari suoi, ovviamente, non certo perché spera che arrivi _qualcuno_ a riprenderselo.)  
  
“Bel passaggio, Leon,” commenta una voce maschile in tono ironico, e si sente un coro di risate.  
  
E poi...  
  
“Ehi! _Ehi, tu!_ La palla!”  
  
Merleen non alza lo sguardo dal libro, ma sa che è lei. Ci sono un altro paio di ragazze sparse tra le due squadre, a dire il vero, quindi non ha nessuna ragione di esserne tanto sicura. Non fosse che l'irritante assenza di “per favore” a fine frase, combinata con quel ridicolo accento snob che farebbe invidia alla duchessa di Cambridge, è praticamente la definizione di “quattro case, tre Rolls Royce”.  
  
Merleen non muove un muscolo nemmeno stavolta, ma è più l'irritazione per essere stata chiamata “ehi, tu” che altro.  
  
“Ehi!” ripete la stessa voce di prima in tono seccato. “Tu sotto l'albero! La palla! Sei sorda, per caso?”  
  
Di bene in meglio, proprio.  
  
Merleen digrigna i denti e non dice nulla, ma se fossero in un cartone animato in questo momento le uscirebbe il fumo dalle orecchie. La sente avvicinarsi a passi pesanti e continua a fissare con ostinazione la biografia di Jane Austen (che non è neanche in programma) senza in realtà vederla.  
  
Il cuore le batte a mille, nemmeno avesse ancora tredici anni.  
  
La ragazza si ferma a un centimetro dal suo telo, e Merleen, pur riluttante, alza lo sguardo su di lei. Si sforza di passare direttamente dal fissare le sue scarpe rosse coi tacchetti al guardarla in faccia, ma con _quelle gambe_ a nemmeno cinquanta centimetri da lei è un po' un'impresa.  
  
“Oi!” fa la ragazza, e si porta le mani ai fianchi, fissandola con sguardo torvo. “È un'ora che ti chiamo! Non ci senti?”  
  
“Ci sento benissimo,” risponde Merleen con un'occhiataccia, sforzandosi di controllare il tono. “Ho sentito che pretendevi che io mi alzassi perché faceva comodo a te, quando sto palesemente facendo altro. Ho sentito che mi hai chiamato 'ehi, tu'. E ho sentito anche che non hai nemmeno chiesto per favore.”  
  
La ragazza sbuffa una risata di derisione.  
  
“Dove siamo, all'asilo?”  
  
“Hai smesso all'asilo di chiedere per favore?” Merleen le rivolge una smorfia sarcastica. “Si spiegano molte cose.”  
  
“Oh, ma come ti permetti di-”  
  
“Finiscila di traumatizzare la gente con la tua personalità adorabile, Artemis,” urla un ragazzo con i capelli castani, e Merleen riconosce la voce che ha commentato il tiro sbagliato di poco prima. “Prendi la palla e basta!”  
  
La ragazza, Artemis, alza il dito medio nella generale direzione del ragazzo senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
  
“Fottiti, Gwaine,” risponde a tono, lo sguardo fisso su Merleen. “Grazie dell'aiuto, comunque,” sputa fuori, acida, tornando a rivolgersi a lei.  
  
Merleen si stringe nelle spalle.  
  
“Piacere mio.”  
  
Artemis assottiglia lo sguardo, minacciosa, e si allontana a grandi falcate per recuperare il pallone.  
  
Merleen, che sa riconoscere una stronza quando ne vede una, si sforza di non notare i cinque centimetri di schiena bianchissima, in netto contrasto con le gambe e le braccia abbronzate, che la maglietta rossa di una taglia più piccola mette involontariamente in mostra quando Artemis si china per raccogliere il pallone.  
  
_Artemis._  
  
Pure il nome di una dea greca deve avere, quell'asina.  
  
°  
  
La domenica successiva, secondo il programma, Merleen dovrebbe dedicarsi alla _first generation_. Ma Wordsworth – si sa – è un simpatico ipocrita barboso e _I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud_ , invece di riempirla di Gioia Incontenibile e Amore per la Natura, non fa altro che farla innervosire.  
  
Va da sé che ogni occasione diventi buona per distrarsi.  
  
Uno strillo acuto di dolore a pochi metri di distanza da lei non è quella che Merleen chiamerebbe una distrazione piacevole, però. Merleen alza lo sguardo sul campo da gioco e riconosce quella maglietta rossa all'istante.  
  
Artemis è sdraiata a terra, su un fianco, e si tiene una caviglia con entrambe le mani, evidentemente dolorante. Gwaine è chino su di lei, un'espressione preoccupata in viso. Merleen vede un ragazzo coi capelli neri e gli occhi verdi – probabilmente il responsabile della caduta di Artemis – avvicinarsi ai due con espressione colpevole. La ragazza allontana le sue scuse con un gesto brusco della mano e prova ad appoggiare con cautela la caviglia a terra e a rialzarsi.  
  
Artemis si lascia sfuggire un secondo gemito di dolore e si lascia cadere nuovamente a terra, e Merleen abbandona l'antologia sotto l'albero, facendosi largo tra i compagni di squadra di Artemis, fino a raggiungerla.  
  
Ignora completamente l'occhiata omicida che Artemis le lancia quando la riconosce.  
  
“Cos'è successo?” domanda a Gwaine affannata, con voce troppo acuta. “La caviglia è rotta? Devo chiamare un'ambulanza?”  
  
“Nah, è tutta scena,” risponde Gwaine con leggerezza forzata, rivolgendosi a Merleen ma guardando Artemis, che sposta il suo sguardo omicida da Merleen a lui. “Sta solo cercando di farsi dare un rigore.”  
  
Artemis risponde con una valanga di oscenità francamente irripetibili, ma Gwaine si limita a ridacchiare.  
  
“Appoggiati a me, dai, principessa,” le dice quindi, con gentilezza inaspettata, e Merleen fa d'istinto due passi indietro, sentendosi improvvisamente di troppo.  
  
Oh, pensa Merleen, presa alla sprovvista. _Oh._ E si dà dell'idiota da sola perché era _talmente ovvio_. Come ha potuto non capire?  
  
“Mordred, dammi una mano.”  
  
Merleen si limita ad osservare, impotente, mentre il ragazzo coi capelli neri aiuta Gwaine a sollevare Artemis di peso. La ragazza appoggia solo la gamba sinistra a terra, tenendo la caviglia destra sollevata.  
  
“Non so se riesco a camminare,” ammette Artemis controvoglia. Merleen intravede nell'ammasso disordinato di capelli biondi il suo volto rigato di nero, dove il mascara è colato mentre la ragazza piangeva dal dolore.  
  
“Ti porto a casa, non preoccuparti,” risponde Gwaine semplicemente.  
  
Prende Artemis in braccio con una semplicità impressionante, facendo attenzione a non toccarle la caviglia dolorante, e comincia a camminare lentamente verso l'uscita del parco. Alcuni tra i ragazzi delle due squadre li seguono da vicino, evidentemente preoccupati; altri rimangono a parlottare fittamente tra loro, lo sguardo fisso sulle figure in lontananza.  
  
Non appena Gwaine e Artemis non sono più visibili oltre gli alberi, Merleen ritorna al suo telo, lentamente. Apre il libro in automatico e riprende a leggere da dove si era interrotta.  
  
_... A poet could not but be gay,  
In such a jocund company..._  
  
Merleen chiude il libro di scatto e raccoglie il telo da terra con fare frettoloso. Quella di studiare al parco era stata una pessima idea fin dal principio in ogni caso.  
  
°  
  
La settimana dopo Merleen entra al parco mezz'ora più tardi rispetto al solito, l'antologia sottobraccio e il telo piegato a dovere nello zaino.  
  
Si sente vagamente in colpa ad andare – la domenica prima aveva giurato che non l'avrebbe fatto più, che aveva chiuso, che ora che _sapeva per certo_ non aveva senso, sarebbe stata male e basta, e comunque lei non era una stalker, okay? – ma lo spirito è pronto ma la carne è debole, come direbbe qualcuno, e Merleen è di nuovo lì che percorre il sentiero alberato del parco e si dice che magari può chiedere con nonchalance a uno dei ragazzi (magari non a Gwaine) come sta Artemis, dopo la partita.  
  
Oppure – siamo onesti – può origliare quando ne parlano tra di loro. È più nel suo stile.  
  
Merleen si ferma all'improvviso a due metri di distanza dal suo albero. Il _suo_ albero, quello che occupa da più di un mese, grazie tante, questo vorrà pur dire qualcosa. Non ci ha inciso sopra il suo nome perché il vecchio Will Wordsworth – pace all'anima sua – la fulminerebbe dall'alto dei cieli, ma fa lo stesso. È praticamente di sua proprietà.  
  
… solo che la notizia non deve essersi diffusa a dovere perché eccola lì, Artemis Pendragon, seduta comodamente a terra con la sua coda spettinata, la sua maglietta dell'Arsenal e le sue stampelle nuove di zecca appoggiate al tronco dell'albero di Merleen.  
  
“Ah, eccoti qui,” Artemis la saluta con un brusco cenno del capo. “Mi chiedevo quando saresti arrivata. Hai portato quel telo che hai di solito, sì? Stare seduta per terra è un vero tormento.”  
  
°  
  
Merleen è francamente incredula.  
  
Non solo Artemis – con la sua dannatissima maglietta rossa troppo stretta, accidenti a lei, Merleen ci prova a non farci caso, ma è abbastanza sicura di stare fallendo miseramente – non solo Artemis sta occupando abusivamente il suo albero e il suo telo; non solo con il suo tifo molesto le rende impossibile prestare attenzione al concetto-chiave dell'“infinito tendere all'inarrivabile” che a quanto pare permea la poesia di Coleridge (permea anche la vita di Merleen, se è per questo, eppure non sente il bisogno di scrivere venti pagine di saggio in merito, _lei_ ), ma non è questo il punto.  
  
Il punto è che... qual è il punto?  
  
Ah, sì. Non solo Artemis le sta rovinando la giornata (e bla bla bla), la parte peggiore è che Merleen la lascia pure fare! Deve essere ammattita.  
  
“Quindi è rotta?” domanda Merleen, abbandonando senza grossi rimpianti Coleridge al suo destino di incompiutezza. Tanto ci è abituato. L'“infinito tendere all'inarrivabile” e tutto il resto.  
  
Artemis non distoglie lo sguardo dal campo da gioco nemmeno per un secondo.  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“La caviglia,” ripete Merleen, vagamente offesa dalla scarsa attenzione rivoltagli. E dopo che ha magnanimamente concesso a quell'asina tre quarti del suo telo, per di più! “È rotta?”  
  
“Cosa? Oh, sì,” risponde Artemis distrattamente. “Dalle quattro alle cinque settimane per guarire, mi hanno detto, e dopo altri mille mesi di fisioterapia. Non vedo l'ora.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
Artemis alza le spalle.  
  
“A me dispiace che non posso giocare.”  
  
“ _'The man hath penance done, / And penance more will do,'_ ” risponde Merleen, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Arrossisce appena, quando a quelle parole Artemis si volta verso di lei, le labbra tirate in un mezzo sorriso ironico.  
  
“Suona familiare,” dice Artemis, accennando col mento al libro di Merleen. “Cos'è?”  
  
“Coleridge.”  
  
“Sei anche più nerd di quello che sembri,” commenta Artemis, lapidaria, ma il tono è divertito, e Merleen si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Sono Merleen,” le dice quindi d'impulso, reprimendo il senso di colpa, perché non sa se avrà di nuovo un'occasione del genere, e le tende la mano.  
  
Artemis la stringe brevemente, vagamente sorpresa.  
  
“Artemis.”  
  
°  
  
“Il tuo ragazzo gioca bene.”  
  
Merleen sta studiando _Ozymandias_ , questo weekend. La vecchia statua in rovine, il tempo che passa inesorabile, la futilità della vita umana. Merleen normalmente non è tanto il tipo da _carpe diem_ , ma Shelley tende a farle questo effetto.  
  
Artemis, comodamente spaparanzata sul telo di Merleen, la caviglia rotta appoggiata sul suo zaino, si acciglia.  
  
“Il mio _cosa?_ ”  
  
“Il tuo... ragazzo?” Merleen si è già pentita di aver provato a carpere il diem. Stava benone lì dov'era, in fondo, perché impicciarsi? “Gwaine, mi pare si chiami...? Coi capelli...” Merleen accenna un gesto vago che dovrebbe rappresentare la chioma fluente del ragazzo.  
  
Artemis, per tutta risposta, le scoppia a ridere in faccia.  
  
“Io e _Gwaine?_ ” dice con voce strozzata, e ride ancora. “Da dove è saltata fuori questa idea?”  
  
“Non lo so, io credevo...” Merleen arrossisce e fa del suo meglio per evitare lo sguardo di Artemis. “Pensavo solo che... Ti ha chiamato 'principessa', e allora io...”  
  
“Oh, quello,” Artemis sbuffa una risata sarcastica. “È da quando gli ho raccontato che una volta mio padre ha trascinato me e mia sorella a prendere il tè a Buckingham Palace che rompe con questa storia della principessa-”  
  
“Hai preso il tè a Buckingham Palace?!” la interrompe Merleen, sgranando gli occhi incredula.  
  
Artemis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Una volta sola,” mugugna in risposta, un po' sulla difensiva. “E io non volevo nemmeno andare. È successo solo per via del lavoro di mio padre. Perché lui è-”  
  
“Un MP, lo so.”  
  
Artemis spalanca gli occhi, presa alla sprovvista, e Merleen vorrebbe strapparsi la lingua a morsi, adesso, perché la vede incupirsi praticamente all'istante.  
  
“Ah, lo sai,” borbotta, risentita.  
  
“Sì, be',” Merleen esita, cercando di non sembrare troppo una stalker. “Sei tu che vai in giro con PENDRAGON scritto sulla schiena a caratteri cubitali,” dice infine, ed è solo una mezza verità. La parte dell'articolo che ha trovato su Google se la tiene per sé per spirito di autoconservazione. “Se ti dà fastidio che la gente lo sappia, magari dovresti evitare.”  
  
Artemis incrocia le braccia al petto e non risponde.  
  
“Che c'è?” sbotta Merleen dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio assoluto. “Ce l'hai con me perché so chi è tuo padre, adesso?”  
  
“Dipende,” ribatte Artemis, bellicosa. “Hai intenzione di urlarmi contro perché mio padre ha votato contro una legge che tu volevi passasse?”  
  
“Cosa?” Merleen è incredula. Con che razza di gente ha a che fare Artemis abitualmente? “Ma per chi mi prendi? Certo che no!”  
  
“Bene, allora non ce l'ho con te,” conclude Artemis in tono definitivo. Fruga un po' nello zaino di Merleen ed estrae un pacchetto di patatine. “Ne vuoi?” domanda, un po' troppo bruscamente.  
  
Un'offerta di pace?  
  
(Poco importa che le patatine fossero tecnicamente di Merleen, è il pensiero che conta.)  
  
Merleen ne prende una dal sacchetto, sentendosi vagamente in colpa, e non le viene neppure in mente di obiettare alla drastica abolizione della proprietà privata messa in atto da Artemis.  
  
Se l'argomento “mio padre è un MP” suscita queste reazioni – riflette Merleen cupamente, masticando controvoglia – allora è solo grata di non avere avuto il coraggio di ammettere da che fonte provenga la notizia.  
  
Non vuole davvero sapere cosa ne pensi Artemis della stampa scandalistica che ficca il naso abitualmente nei suoi affari di famiglia.  
  
°  
  
“Mi fa male la caviglia,” annuncia Artemis una domenica con fare petulante.  
  
Merleen alza lo sguardo dall'antologia – _I Heard An Angel_ di Blake, l'ironia – e solleva un sopracciglio in direzione di Artemis, fissandola con studiata sufficienza da sopra le lenti spesse degli occhiali.  
  
“So che sarà uno shock per te, testa di fagiolo impenitente quale sei, ma dalla regia mi dicono che può succedere, quando te la rompi,” risponde, calcando sul tono saccente al puro scopo di darle fastidio.  
  
Artemis sbuffa.  
  
“Ma mi fa male!” insiste in tono lamentoso. “E guardare la partita è una noia, se non posso giocare! E mi fanno male anche i gomiti a stare così!”  
  
Merleen lancia un'altra occhiata rapida ad Artemis, semidistesa sulla schiena sopra al telo, il peso appoggiato sugli avambracci.  
  
“Cambia posizione, allora.”  
  
“La fai facile, _Mer_ leen,” risponde Artemis tra i denti, provando a sollevarsi sperimentalmente con la sola forza delle braccia. “Forse ti è sfuggito che ho una caviglia rotta?”  
  
“Non vedo come avrebbe potuto sfuggirmi, non è che ne parli ogni secondo della tua- Cosa stai _facendo_ , Artemis?”  
  
Artemis si è girata di novanta gradi verso destra e ha appoggiato la testa sulle gambe incrociate di Merleen – come se fosse tutto normale, anzi, normalissimo. Ordinaria amministrazione, proprio.  
  
Merleen deglutisce nervosamente.  
  
“Cambio posizione,” risponde Artemis, tranquilla.  
  
“Tutto per il Vostro comfort, Maestà,” si affretta a rispondere Merleen in tono di sopportazione. Ma il sarcasmo è debole anche alle sue orecchie, e la ragazza deve nascondere il viso dietro all'antologia perché si sente le guance bollenti.  
  
“Il libro devi tenerlo per forza a due centimetri dalla mia faccia?” si lamenta Artemis, e colpisce la copertina con una manata.  
  
“L'esame è dopodomani, quindi sì.”  
  
“... oh.”  
  
“Cosa?” Merleen scosta il libro e si stupisce, scoprendo la faccia turbata di Artemis. “Cosa succede?”  
  
“Quindi non verrai più qui a studiare nel weekend,” dice Artemis lentamente, tirandosi di nuovo a sedere con qualche difficoltà accanto a Merleen. “Se dopodomani hai l'esame.”  
  
“Oh. Oh, be',” Merleen non ha nessunissima intenzione di smettere di andare al parco alla domenica. Trovare una scusa plausibile per continuare a farlo, d'altro canto, potrebbe effettivamente richiedere un qualche sforzo di pensiero da parte sua. Ma Merleen è un tipo creativo – abitualmente. Non dovrebbe avere problemi. Giusto? “Be', io pensavo, finché è ancora bel tempo... magari... qualche volta... voglio dire, quando ho tempo di...”  
  
Artemis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Esci con me?” le dice all'improvviso, e suona un po' come un ordine, se ne accorge anche lei. Prova rimediare un po' goffamente, con una smorfia: “Un giorno di questi. Magari. Se ti va.”  
  
Lo stomaco di Merleen è un'esplosione di farfalle – e probabilmente anche altre forme di vita meno gradevoli, a giudicare dai crampi che sta provando – e la ragazza non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo a incontrare quello di Artemis.  
  
Il fatto è che ci sono già stati abbastanza fraintendimenti tra di loro, e Merleen deve essere assolutamente certa, adesso.  
  
“Quando dici _esci con me_ , intendi proprio...?” comincia a dire in tono incerto.  
  
Artemis sbuffa.  
  
“Hai proprio bisogno dei cartelli, tu, eh?” le dice in tono seccato, e aggiunge, scandendo lentamente, come se Merleen avesse problemi di udito: “Sto. Per. Baciarti. Questa è la tua occasione per dire la tua in merito,” Artemis ghigna, arrogante. “Hai presente _baciarsi_ , sì? Quella cosa che si fa con le-”  
  
Farla stare zitta è un piacere per Merleen a questo punto.  
  
Basta incertezze, basta dubbi, basta scuse. Solo le labbra di Artemis sulle sue, l'ondata improvvisa di affetto e compiacimento quando Artemis le mette le mani tra i capelli, tirando un po' troppo forte, e approfondisce il bacio. Solo loro, Artemis e Merleen, e la soddisfazione immensa di concedersi di sentirsi così, ora che non c'è più niente a impedire loro di-  
  
_Oh._  
  
Merleen si ritrae di scatto.  
  
Pur nervosa, deve sforzarsi di nascondere un sorrisetto quando Artemis fa per seguire il suo movimento, d'istinto. La ragazza, però, si ricompone in fretta, si sistema meccanicamente il collo della maglietta dell'Arsenal e le scocca un'occhiataccia seccata delle sue.  
  
A distanza ravvicinata sono ancora più malevole, registra Merleen distrattamente.  
  
“Che c'è adesso?” domanda Artemis, irritata, ma a Merleen non sfugge che il suo sguardo è incerto e vagamente ferito.  
  
Merleen si sente in colpa, ma stavolta non può proprio evitarlo.  
  
Basta scuse, giusto?  
  
“Sai quando ti ho detto che conoscevo tuo padre?” dice Merleen rapidamente.  
  
Artemis la guarda come se fosse pazza.  
  
“Com'è che ti viene in mente di nominare _mio padre_ mentre stiamo...” Artemis scuote il capo, vagamente disgustata e parecchio confusa. “Mentre noi...”  
  
“Non è vero che lo conoscevo,” rivela Merleen d'un fiato, ignorando l'interruzione. “Cioè, sì, lo conoscevo, ma solo perché avevo googlato il tuo cognome quando l'ho letto sulla tua maglietta e ho trovato un articolo sul _Sun_ che parlava di lui. Mi dispiace tanto, Artemis, volevo dirtelo prima, ma poi ho pensato che magari tu avresti pensato che fossi una stalker,” la voce di Merleen sale involontariamente di un'ottava, il tono supplice, e Merleen arrossisce per l'imbarazzo. “E non volevo che tu pensassi che fossi una stalker. E poi non sembrava che tu volessi parlare di tuo padre quando io ho detto che sapevo chi era e allora poi-”  
  
“ _Mer_ leen,” la interrompe Artemis, un sopracciglio sollevato.  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Per l'amor di Dio, taci,” ordina Artemis in tono definitivo, e se la trascina contro nuovamente, prendendola per il collo della maglietta.  
  
Merleen non ci pensa nemmeno a opporre resistenza, quando le mani di Artemis salgono a cingerle i lati del collo. Le sue labbra sono la cosa più bella del mondo, in questo momento, anche se sono secche e screpolate e le fanno il solletico dove si incontrano con le sue.  
  
Dev'essere perché non le sta usando per parlare, decreta Merleen tra sé, con un certo compiacimento.  
  
Uno dei compagni di calcio di Artemis urla qualcosa di indecente al loro indirizzo, e una mano di Artemis si stacca controvoglia dal collo di Merleen. Lei è di spalle, quindi non può vederlo, ma sa perfettamente che Artemis ha appena alzato il dito medio in risposta.  
  
“Non... non sei arrabbiata, allora?” sussurra Merleen, quando Artemis sposta le sue labbra, con delicatezza inaspettata, a solleticarle una guancia e poi uno zigomo. “Che ho letto quell'articolo sulla tua famiglia?”  
  
“Dimmi cosa diceva,” Artemis le parla direttamente nell'orecchio, la voce bassa e un po' tremula, che la fa rabbrividire. “Cosa diceva l'articolo?”  
  
“Non lo so, un po' di cose...” Al momento le è difficile ricordare anche il suo nome, figuriamoci un articolo che ha letto settimane fa. Merleen si sforza di fare mente locale, ma le labbra di Artemis che le vezzeggiano il lobo non aiutano affatto la sua memoria. “Che hai quattro case di proprietà, m-mi pare?”  
  
“Quattro case, ma davvero,” Artemis si allontana appena da Merleen per rivolgerle un sorrisetto sarcastico e auto-compiaciuto. Merleen si sente arrossire. “Mi chiedo cosa potrò mai fare con tutto quello spazio a disposizione,” aggiunge in un finto tono pensieroso.  
  
Merleen le sorride stupidamente in risposta.  
  
“Non ne ho proprio idea,” le dice – una bugia trasparente – e non perde nemmeno un secondo prima di tornare a baciare le sue labbra screpolate.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I nomi del genderswap sono tratti dalle OS di cicia3 in cui compaiono fem!Arthur e fem!Merlin. Potete leggerle [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4930390) e [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5338673).


End file.
